


of kilts and gummy bears

by aroo4president



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, i just wanted some family bonding, missing moment, nothing actually happens, post 5x12, super slight one-sided deke/daisy if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroo4president/pseuds/aroo4president
Summary: Deke is the last one to congratulate the couple after the ceremony.A bottle of Zima in his hands, he looks at them from afar as all the members of the team queue up to hug them and kiss them on the cheek. Daisy especially seems to take a lot of time to offer her congratulations - she has been hugging both Fitz and Simmons at the same time for a solid minute – but Deke doesn’t mind waiting, and it’s not like he has much to say to them anyway. He doesn’t even know them, after all.(Post 5x12)





	of kilts and gummy bears

 

Deke is the last one to congratulate the couple after the ceremony.

A bottle of Zima in his hands, he looks at them from afar as all the members of the team queue up to hug them and kiss them on the cheek. Daisy especially seems to take a lot of time to offer her congratulations - she has been hugging both Fitz and Simmons at the same time for a solid minute – but Deke doesn’t mind waiting, and it’s not like he has much to say to them anyway. He doesn’t even know them, after all.

And yet, he thinks absent-mindedly taking a sip from his bottle, in some odd, distant way, those two remind him of his parents. Life at the Lighthouse wasn’t easy, and it was difficult to find the time to be affectionate whilst being busy at surviving, but in Deke’s childhood memories his parents never missed the occasion to hold hands when they were alone, and never lost sight of each other when they were in public. It might have been sweet and all but it didn’t do them any good, Deke thinks bitterly, as his father had to watch his wife being dragged away by the Krees.

He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the memory – at least for today. When he looks up, he sees Daisy is finally finished with all the hugging, and that she’s raising her eyebrows in his direction – an invite to join them that seems to surprise both Deke and herself. Ignoring the annoying way his heart almost skips a bit, he walks slowly towards them, thinking of what he should say.

“Congratulations,” it’s what he settles for when he joins them, raising his bottle of Zima as if to make a toast.

“Thank you.” Jemma smiles at him, and Fitz nods in agreement, all the annoyance they seemed to feel for him suddenly disappearing. They both look radiant. “And thank you for organizing everything. The ring is lovely.”

The corners of Deke’s mouth turn up as he glances at Jemma’s ring. The similarity with his mum’s ring is uncanny. He had rarely seen her wear it on her finger – it was too dangerous to flaunt something that valuable at the Lighthouse – but she always wore it on a chain around her neck underneath her clothes. For the umpteenth time, he wonders what happened to the ring when his mother had disappeared.

 “Too bad you couldn’t find Fitz a kilt,” continues Jemma, obviously teasing, and Daisy immediately joins in.

“Oh, yes, imagine how dashing he would have looked!” she exclaims, jokingly winking at Fitz, and Jemma laughs.

Fitz’s cheeks start turning rather red, and he unconsciously glances at Deke for help, but he just raises his shoulders. “Don’t look at me, I also bet you would have looked dashing wearing it.”

“Do you even know what a kilt is?” asks Daisy, raising her eyebrows at him, and he raises his as well, scoffing.

“ _Of course_ I know what a kilt is,” he replies, indignantly. “Duh. I wasn’t raised in a barn. Who do you take me for?”

The three of them look at him, unimpressed.

“Alright, I have no idea what a kilt is, but at this point I’m too afraid to ask,” admits Deke after a second, making Jemma smile again. “But who cares about kilts, I managed to get hold of something much better for the wedding reception!”

“Like what?” asks Daisy, skeptical.

“Two words: gummy bears,” he answers, rather proud. Daisy rolls her eyes, but to everyone’s surprise, Fitz smiles.

“You know, I remember going to this wedding once when I was little, it was a friend of my mum’s, I think?” he says. “At the time I was really picky when it came to food, and I didn’t want to eat anything, so my mum bought me this bag of gummy bears, and that’s all I had for the day. And for a long time every time I thought of weddings I couldn’t help but think of gummy-bears.”

“See?” asks Deke, looking pointedly at Daisy. “Gummy bears and weddings go together. This guy’s secret dream was to have gummy bears at his wedding reception, and I made it happen. Bless that magic rock for bringing me here and making this possible.”

“Oh, please, let’s not talk about monoliths right now – “ starts Fitz.

“ – and it’s not like the rock is magic, anyway,” continues Jemma. “Magic is just science we don’t understand yet.”

“Funny, that’s what my mum always used to say,” muses Deke, surprised at how many times his mother had crossed his thoughts that day. It’s not a topic he usually likes to think about, for obvious reasons.

At his words, Daisy jerks her head, a bemused expression on her face.

“What is it?” Deke and Fitz ask at the same time, both crossing their arms, and Daisy’s eyes widen.

“No,” she shakes her head. “No, it can’t be”.

“What can’t?” This time, it’s Deke and Jemma who speak at the same time.

Daisy shakes her head again. “I need some alcohol right now” she decides, before turning on her heels and leaving them there.

The three of them look at each other, perplexed.

“So,” says Deke after a moment of silence. “What is a kilt, exactly?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages, and I'm slowly losing my grasp on the English language, so (gummy) bear with me and leave a comment if you like!


End file.
